The present invention relates generally to the field of accessing an application via the internet, and more particularly to a plurality of users accessing an application in parallel with each other.
Electronic Design Automation (EDA) applications span several facets of chip design including, but not limited to, logic synthesis, functional verification, physical synthesis, design closure, analysis (timing, power, signal integrity), and checking. Present day microprocessor and other ASIC chip designs are very large and complex, which is exacerbated by constraints posted by deep submicron technologies. To handle the underlying complexity, EDA applications are typically run on high performing servers that have significant storage capacity. In such an environment, designers have two primary ways of ingesting the results of their runs; either through interacting with live runs, or through results written to databases/output files. Either of these approaches comes with certain limitations. For instance, with the live run option, the end user (a designer, for instance) may not be able to get significant analysis outside of the features available natively in the tool. Furthermore, the interactive sessions are limited to one user model, thus making it impossible for multiple users to analyze different aspects of the run simultaneously. The reports have similar limitations because of pre-fixed formats, and databases usually need expertise from people who need to query the data contained thereof.